Amazing Race
by Airi Suzuki
Summary: The soulcalibur characters are now in an amazing race. Note: Present Time. With your host: Maxi! Who will win the race? I'm bad in summaries! :p


Soulcalibur Amazing Race: Present time

Soulcalibur Amazing Race: Present time

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you'd like it. There'll a few changes. Okay, the prize of this game will have 500,000 and a trip to Malaysia.

Partners:

Kilik and Xianghua

Tira and Voldo

Raphael and Cassandra

Sopitia and Siegfried

Talim and Yun-Seong

Host:

Maxi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maxi: Good afternoon everyone! And welcome to Amazing race! Each of you lucky winners will win 500,000 and a trip to Malaysia! Anyway, the first place you shall go is "Mall Of Asia". Those red cars, those are yours. You already have the keys. You can use the car to get to Mall Of Asia. The clue will be in a red plastic bag that a man in red shirt and black hat is holding. You can start now!

Kilik and Xianghua: 2nd place

Kilik and Xianghua started running with their backpacks at their pack.

Kilik: Remember, the man in red and wears a black hat is holding the red plastic bag which the clue is inside that plastic bag.

Xianghua: Puff, I know. Its kinda pant hard to pant run with pant these bags.

Kilik pointed at Tira and Voldo.

Kilik: Look! Tira and Voldo are ahead of us.

Xianghua: Why does Voldo run like that?

Tira and Voldo: 1st place

Tira: Hurry Voldo! It looks like we're the first ones!

Voldo: hhhhhhhhhhh (That's Good news then).

Tira: What? I don't understand you.

Voldo: Hhhhhhhh. (Never mind).

Talim and Yun-Seong: 5th place

Yun-Seong: Hurry Talim! We're at the last place! We really have to hurry!

Talim: Pant I'm trying!

Yun-Seong: Look! Xianghua and Kilik and the others already got inside the car! C'mon!

Talim nodded. Both of them reached their car and Yun-Seong started the engine. And off they go!

Sophitia and Sigfried: 3rd place

Sophitia: Look! Sis and Raphael is behind us and it looks like they're speeding up!

Sigfried: Then we'll speed up!

Sigfried sped up the car and they passed Xianghua and Kilik.

Sophitia: This is going to be a piece of cake!

Sigfried: What do you mean?

Sophitita: Do you really have to be serious all the time?

Sigfried: It turned out to be my habit…

Raphael and Cassandra: 4th place

Raphael tried to speed up the vehicle, but they stayed in 4th place still.

Raphael: We're almost there!

Cassandra: Yeah! But you have to get pass my sister and Sigfried.

Raphael nodded and sped up. They almost reached Sophitia and Sigfried, when they hit someone's motorcycle.

Cassandra: Oh my gosh, stop the car.

Raphael stopped the car and stepped out.

Man: What the hell bro?!

Raphael: Hello neighbor.

Cassandra stayed at the car, trying to get out of the way.

Man: Did you just hit my motorcycle?

Raphael: I believe I did.

Man: Are you high or something?! Did you see what just happened?!

Raphael: I did. That was a terrific scratch in your motor.

Man: That's my chopper you just thrashed, Broseph.

Raphael: Easy, compadre. I'm your friend out here all right?

Man: I want you to fix my chopper before I stomp your goofy ass!

Raphael: If you want to throw down, fine.

Raphael raised his two fists.

Raphael: I've got Jack Jonhson and Tom O'Leary waiting for you.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and decided to step out the vehicle.

Cassandra: Excuse me sir, I think the staff can help us with this.

Xianghua and Kilik: 1st place

Xianghua: Yahoo! We just passed Tira and Voldo!

Kilik: We're almost there in "The Mall Of Asia"!

Xianghua: A friend told me you won't enjoy that mall. Its too big and you can get lost.

Kilik: Who? Does she live in Philipines?

Xianghua: Yeah. I forgot her name. I think its tulim or something.

Xianghua and Kilik reached the Mall. But, the problem is, they can't find a place to park.

Kilik: Now what?

Xianghua: Let's just try to find one.

Xianghua found one.

Xianghua: There's a spot!

Kilik began to drive at the spot, but someone already parked there. A small car.

Kilik: Darn!

They decided to look around again.

Xianghua: This might take a while….

Tira and Voldo: 5th place

Tira: Darn it Voldo! How did you made us lost? Where are we?

Voldo: Hhhhhhhhhhhh (I don't know! I told you to drive cause I can't see!)

Tira: What?!

Voldo: hhhhhh (Never mind)

Talim and Yun-Seong: 4th place

Yun-Seong: We just passed Cassandra and Raphael.

Talim: (Nodds) I just saw the staff talking to some guy with Cassandra and Raphael.

Yun-Seong: Sophitia and Sigfried is right in front of us.

Talim: Can you get pass them?

Yun-Seong: (Shrugs) Nope. I've never been here.

Talim: We're in Las Pinas. I've been here. I know a shortcut. Turn right now!

Yun-Seong turned right. They took the shortcut and now they're in 3rd place.

Sophitia and Sigfried:

Sophitia: Hey, Talim and Yun-Seong just turned right. Do they know where they're going?

Sigfried: Beats me.

Sophitia: Sighs We have to hurry. I want that prize.


End file.
